Sonic el Erizo 2: Aventuras en Skyshine
by Dexlocoed
Summary: Sonic se va de vacaciones en Skyshine, que es una ciudad muy conocida en Möbius y descubre un plan malvado de Eggman, 4 historias diferentes y diferentes razones. ¡Sonic el Erizo 2 esta aquí!
1. ¡Aventura veraniega!

3 meses después de los eventos pasados en Sonic el erizo, la cosa más rápida viva.

Sonic va a una ciudad en particular para algo, también en particular…

Sonic— Bueno, estoy aquí en una ciudad genial, gente saludándose, no hay tráfico, es verano… ¡Perfecta ciudad para mis vacaciones de verano, Skyshine!

Sonic estaba feliz hasta que avisto a Eggman con su Eggmobile en el cielo.

Sonic— ¡Eggman!

Sonic va a perseguirlo y va por las calles.

Sonic—No puede ser que todavía no se rindiera.

Sonic ve hacia arriba y ya no ve al Dr. Eggman.

Sonic— ¡Diablos!

Persona #1— ¡Oye! ¿Tú no eres Sonic el Erizo?

Sonic— Si, ese soy.

Persona #1— ¡Oigan todos, es Sonic el Erizo!

Gente— ¿Qué?

Persona #2— ¡No puedo creer que el héroe de Möbius este aquí!

Persona 3#— ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

Sonic— Nada, solo estoy de vacaciones.

Sonic se va y sigue corriendo por la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, Eggman…

Dr. Eggman— Solo un orbe de electricidad y un Flicky es necesario para un nuevo ser vivo mediante extractos de ADN… pero no tengo un extracto de ADN.

Ve a Sonic abajo.

Dr. Eggman— ¡Aja!

Sonic pasaba tranquilo hasta que…

Dr. Eggman— ¡Sorpresa!

Sonic—No me asustaste, ya te vi en el cielo.

Dr. Eggman— Ahora te asustaras más con… ¡El Egg Scorpion!

El Eggmobile saca un cuerpo de escorpión robot gigante.

Sonic— [_silbido_] Pan comido.

Sonic intenta saltar arriba de los brazos del robot para romperlos.

Sonic lo hace pero El Egg Scorpion saca un brazo extra que golpea a Sonic, lo que lo hace que quede tirado en el suelo.

El Dr. Eggman usa el brazo extra para arrancarle un pelo.

Sonic— ¿Eh…?

Dr. Eggman— Adiós, me diste lo que quería.

Se va y Sonic se levanta.

Sonic— ¿Que estará tramando? ¿Por qué tenía un escorpión? ¿Quién te roba un pelo?

En el cielo ve una figura que volaba como helicóptero, era su amigo Miles "Tails" Prower.

Sonic— ¿Tails? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Tails— Solo fueron tres meses.

Sonic— Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tails— Pensaba que me vendrían bien unas vacaciones.

Sonic— Es lo mismo que yo. No sabes lo que acaba de pasar.

Sonic le cuenta la historia y Tails piensa.

Tails— Un pelo es una muestra visible de ADN… ¿Por qué querría tu ADN?

Sonic— No sé, Eggman siempre tiene una idea estúpida…

Tails— Investiguemos el caso.

Mientras tanto…

Amy Rose estaba en Skyshine de viaje con su amiga Cream y la mascota de Cream, Cheese. Estaban viajando por la ciudad y de repente Amy ve a Sonic.

Amy— ¿Sonic? ¡Sonic!

Cream sostenida de su mano era llevada a una velocidad súper rápida por Amy persiguiendo a Sonic. Y estaba siendo arrastrada.

Cream— ¡Para de una vez! ¡Sonic ya se fue corriendo!

Cheese— ¡Chao, Chao!

Amy frena y pregunta:

Amy— ¿Como que se fue?

Cream— Te obsesionaste tanto cuando viste a Sonic que no viste que se fue… ¡NI QUE ARRASTRASTE A TU AMIGA POR UNA CUADRA!

Amy ve un camino de pisadas y asfalto

Amy— Ups… Pero seguiré a Sonic.

Cream— Hay cosas que no cambian.

Mientras tanto…

Dr. Eggman— ¡Hola y bienvenidos al programa de cocina de ADN! ¿Qué necesitamos? Esta es la lista:

Un flicky de 100g (preferible dormido o inconsciente)

El interior de una pantalla de escudo eléctrico

Y final mente, ADN de algún animal o humano en cuestión.

Dr. Eggman— ¡Ahora a mezclar!

Eggman mezcla y todo explota, Eggman tirado en el suelo y ve una cosa.

Dr. Eggman—Perfecto.

¿Eggman con una nueva creación de ADN? ¿Amy en busca de Sonic? ¿Sonic en busca de Eggman?

Todo esto y más en Sonic el Erizo 2.

Continuara…


	2. El psíquico y el oscuro

En el capítulo anterior, Sonic vio a Eggman en el cielo, investigo y le robaron un pelo, Eggman creo algo nuevo y Amy busca a Sonic con Cream ¿Qué pasara ahora?

No esperes más, aquí viene un nuevo capítulo de Sonic el Erizo 2.

Hoy estaba Silver en un bosque cerca de Angel Island y de Skyshine moviendo hojas del árbol con psicoquinesis.

Pero aparece su amiga Blaze y le dice:

Blaze— Silver, necesito tu ayuda.

Silver sigue a Blaze y ve un pueblo con una nave de Eggman en el cielo tirando pequeñas bombas que destruyen el pueblo de poco a poco.

Silver— ¡Eggman, deja el pueblo en paz!

Dr. Eggman—No me importa lo que digan ¡Usen explosivos más grandes!

Silver—Tu encárgate de distraer a Eggman mientras yo controlo las bombas con mi psicoquinesis.

Blaze—De acuerdo.

Silver empieza a llevar a las bombas de vuelta a la nave de Eggman antes de que caigan, mientras Blaze trataba de llamarle la atención gritándole e insultándolo.

Silver tira la última bomba con fuerza causando que explote con las demás bombas y la nave de Eggman se destruye y Eggman es mandado a volar.

Blaze—Estuvo aquí y dijo que seguiría su curso hasta Skyshine.

Silver—Tratemos de no perderlo de vista.

Blaze— Claro que no lo perderemos, crea naves inmensas.

Silver—Desde aquí no veo muy bien la ciudad.

Blaze—Claro. Ahora que hablamos de Skyshine, elegiste un buen lugar para el verano.

Mientras tanto en un bosque cercano a Skyshine.

Dr. Eggman estaba en un árbol escondido.

Dr. Eggman—Ese erizo gris hizo pedazos mi nave y me dejo aquí colgado. Podría hacer una nueva, pero con el tiempo de llegada estaría todo el día buscando mi base ¡Ah lo olvidaba!

Eggman saca un tele-comunicador y llama a Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic— ¿Aló?

Dr. Eggman—Destruyeron mi nave, ven aquí con el Eggmobile.

Metal Sonic—A la orden, Jefazo.

Volviendo con Silver y Blaze…

Blaze—No hay señales de Eggman.

Silver—Debió haberse ido.

Blaze—Debemos investigar, no podemos dejar que destruya esta ciudad.

Silver—Bueno, vamos a seguirle el paso.

Mientras tanto, en ese bosque donde estaba Eggman (que ya fue sacado de ahí)

Apareció Shadow, parado en medio del bosque y con los ojos cerrados. De repente aparecen señuelos saliendo del piso y Shadow abre los ojos y apenas salen los ataca el los patea y los rompe y el ultimo salta arriba de él, da una voltereta y cae arrodillado apoyado con una pierna con una mano en el suelo.

Sale el comandante de G.U.N.

Comandante—Perfecto, Shadow. Tu entrenamiento sirve mucho para los **G**uardianes **U**nidos de la** N**ación.

Shadow—Gracias, Comandante.

Shadow estaba tan serio como siempre.

Comandante—Tengo una misión para ti. Eggman tiene muchas bases en esta parte de la Federación Unida. Tienes que ir a estos lugares [_le muestra una lista_]. Estos lugares son los que debes buscar, y el primero es allá.

Shadow— ¿La montaña?

Comandante—Si, ahí existe una base secreta bajo tierra. La única manera de ir al otro lado de la montaña es entrando por el de piedras que flotan

Shadow— ¿Magma?

Comandante— Contamos contigo, agente Shadow. Ten esta esmeralda que encontramos.

Shadow— Gracias.

Shadow se dirigía hacia la montaña y veía un hueco que servía como puerta y veía un lago de magma y rocas flotando y Shadow uso su esmeralda para hacer…

Shadow- ¡Control Caos!

Ya que como se imaginaran, el Control Caos detiene el tiempo y el peligro de que la roca se quiebre y que el magma no salpique.

Shadow pasa tranquilamente y encuentra un camino que va hacia arriba, como una rampa.

Shadow—Perfecto, así podría seguir hacia arriba.

Shadow corre y va hacia arriba. Sale y encuentra un piso de metal.

Shadow— ¿Piso de metal? Tengo un uso perfecto para mi poder. ¡Explosión Caos!

Explota una parte y deja un agujero en el suelo con el metal con la base de Eggman, pero no fue destruido del todo.

Shadow—No hay nada que me detenga.

Entonces usa un Control Caos y se destruye todo.

Sale y ve algo de lejos. Era su compañero robot E-123 Omega, atacando un robot de Eggman

Shadow— ¿Omega?

Omega—** Destruir a todos los robots de Eggman**.** Ahora**.

Mientras tanto en Eggman Base…

Dr. Eggman—Bueno, ya te implante el chip de Coeficiente Intelectual 300.

¿?—Ahora soy tan inteligente como usted.

Dr. Eggman—Tu misión es esta: debes acabar con este erizo que ha arruinado mis planes, viene de la estupidez del bien.

¿?— Claro, Doctor

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

Bueno, volví con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia y les digo que el próximo capitulo es LARGO ya que las cuatro historias se juntan y vienen personajes conocidos y uno nuevo.

Bueno, Fin. Los huelo después XD

~Dexlocoed


	3. Encuentro en Angel Island (parte 1)

En el capítulos anteriores… Sonic empieza un nuevo viaje con Tails por una batalla con Eggman, Amy busca a Sonic con Cream, Silver y Blaze buscan a Eggman para seguir su paso y Shadow destruye una de las bases de Eggman y se encuentra con Omega.

¿Qué pasara ahora? Descúbranlo en Sonic el Erizo 2.

Sonic y Tails estaban en la calle de Skyshine preguntándole a la gente sobre Eggman.

Sonic—Nadie sabía nada sobre Eggman ¿Podemos descansar?

Tails—Lo que tú digas, pero es raro que nadie sepa.

Entonces se sientan en la calle y se encontraban con un amigo suyo, Knuckles.

Knuckles— ¡Oigan, chicos!

Sonic— ¿Knuckles?

Tails— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Knuckles—Esta ciudad, Skyshine está cerca de Angel Island, los vi de lejos y vine planeando.

Sonic—Perfecto.

Knuckles—Y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Sonic—Yo vine de vacaciones.

Tails—Yo también, nos encontramos aquí.

Sonic—Pero el Dr. Eggman volvió y entre una batalla me arranco un pelo y se lo llevo.

Knuckles—Ese idiota siempre está haciendo cosas raras.

Sonic— ¿Oye, quieres viajar con nosotros?

Knuckles—No hay problema.

Tails—Perfecto, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sonic—Así es ¡Somos…!

Todos— ¡…El Equipo Héroes!

Knuckles—Por ahí Eggman vaya a Angel Island

Nuestros protagonistas se unieron de nuevo… ¿Pero qué hay de Amy y Cream?

Las dos estaban cerca de la playa buscando a Sonic.

Cream—Me hubiera traído bloqueador solar.

Amy—No vinimos a descansar vinimos a…

Amy y Cream—Buscar a Sonic… [_Amy con tono entusiasta y Cream con tono monótono_].

Encontraban de paso a un viejo amigo suyo, Big el gato. Como siempre estaba pescando cerca de la playa

Cream— ¡Mira, Amy! ¡Es Big!

Amy— ¡Ay, cuanto tiempo!

Big— Hola, chicas.

Froggy, su rana mascota, sale y se para en su frente.

Froggy— *croak* *croak*

Cream—Parece que Froggy no cambio mucho desde la última vez.

Amy— ¿Has venido aquí para pescar?

Big—Si, principalmente por los peces de aquí ¿Y ustedes que hacen?

Amy—Sonic está aquí y venimos a buscarlo.

Big—Vaya.

Cream— Podrías acompañarnos.

Big—Claro.

Amy—Revisemos en Angel Island. Sonic podría estar ahí.

Big y Cream—Claro.

Otros héroes reunidos… Ahora veamos a Silver y a Blaze.

Blaze—Silver, debemos llegar a Angel Island.

Silver— ¿Por qué?

Blaze—La esmeralda maestra está ahí. Y Eggman podría robarla.

Silver—No te preocupes, Knuckles el equidna cuida la esmeralda.

Blaze—Creo que tienes razón. Pero deberíamos investigar igual.

Silver— Ok.

Silver lleva a Blaze hacia Angel Island levitando.

Blaze—Ya llegamos aquí.

Silver—Busquemos a Eggman.

Blaze—Debemos correr hacia el templo de a esmeralda.

Silver—Claro, por algo estamos aquí.

Blaze—Entonces vamos.

Ellos corren hacia su destino.

Mientras tanto…

Shadow—… Y eso fue lo que paso, y ahí te encontré a ti.

Omega—**Es bueno que me informes de la historia, Shadow el Erizo**.

Shadow— Eggman…

Omega— **Shadow, el comandante de G.U.N. Me pidió que te diera esto.**

Shadow— ¿Un telecomunicador?

Omega—**Te mantiene en contacto con quien quieras por video**.

Shadow—Perfecto.

Entonces el telecomunicador llama y es Rouge.

Rouge—Hola, Shadow.

Shadow— ¿Rouge?

Rouge—Los de G.U.N. me dijeron sobre tu viaje y dicen que debo acompañarte aquí. Ya estoy llegando en tren desde Central City. Me han contado que hay una base de Eggman cerca de Angel Island. Nos vemos allá. [_se corta la transmisión_]

Shadow—Iremos para allá. Vamos, Omega.

Omega—**Afirmativo**.

Después, cuando llegan…

Rouge—Hola, chicos.

Shadow—Hola.

Omega—Saludos, Rouge la murciélaga.

Rouge—Sigamos en el camino.

Shadow—Ok.

Omega—Afirmativo.

Pero en los cuatro caminos de nuestros héroes unos robots los toman por sorpresa y todos van a su destino corriendo hasta que en el templo de la esmeralda todos se chocan y se encuentran allí. Cuando se golpean la cabeza por accidente todos caen excepto Omega (es muy fuerte para caerse).

Cuando se levantan…

Todos empiezan a preguntarse… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Amy—Yo estaba buscando a Sonic… y lo encontré. [_sonríe_]

Sonic—Ugh… Bueno, yo buscaba a Eggman. Por alguna razón me ataco y me arranco un pelo ¿Bastante raro, no?

Silver—Yo también buscaba a Eggman, pero esta vez era porque creí que algo era sospechoso en él. Además, estaba destruyendo un pueblo.

Shadow—G.U.N. me pidió que destruyera todas las bases del Dr. Eggman.

El Dr. Eggman aparece unos minutos después de las explicaciones.

Dr. Eggman—Bienvenidos, gente del bien.

Sonic— ¡Eggman!

Dr. Eggman—Hoy les presento algo muy importante, conozcan a mi creación: ¡Static el Erizo!

Sale un erizo igual a Sonic solo que amarillo, con rayas negras en las pues con forma de trueno y tenía una mirada desafiante.

Sonic— ¿Static?

Static—Si, Sonic.

Sonic—Espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Dr. Eggman—Le enseñe todo lo que se.

Sonic—Pues debiste haberle hecho un cerebro diminuto.

Dr. Eggman—Le implante un chip de coeficiente intelectual de 300, que tiene mis conocimientos. Y se hizo con ADN.

Tails— ¿ADN? ¡Claro! Por eso te arranco un pelo, contiene ADN ¡Static se parece a ti porque es tu clon, Sonic!

Todos— ¡¿Qué?!

Static— ¿Qué debo hacer, jefe?

Dr. Eggman—Acaba con ese erizo de cuarta.

Static—Entendido ¡Orbe Voltio!

Lanza un orbe hecho de electricidad y le atina a Sonic dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Amy— ¿Sonic, estas bien?

Sonic—No te preocupes…

Static—Ah, y algo extra de mi maldad. ¡Rayo Eléctrico!

Static le tira un rayo a la esmeralda maestra, destruyéndola.

Dr. Eggman—Perfecto, Static.

Static—Gracias. Adios, inútiles.

Knuckles ve la esmeralda destruida y…

Knuckles— La… esmeralda… ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿QUÉ HARE CON MI VIDA?!

Tails—Knuckles… El impacto solo envió a 1 metro de distancia.

Knuckles ve los restos de esmeralda.

Knuckles—Oh. Retiro lo dicho.

La isla se empieza a caer y Knuckles recolecta las piezas, pero antes de eso, todas las piezas empiezan a dejar charcos de agua que se mueven y se juntan formando un organismo de agua que había causado caos, casi todos lo conocen. Era Chaos 0

Continuara…

* * *

Bien, cuando dije LARGO exageraba, solo le puse mas cosas, y ademas el próximo capítulo es la segunda parte de este capítulo porque... no se me ocurrió un nombre para el próximo capitulo :yaoming:


	4. Encuentro en Angel Island (parte 2)

En el capítulo anterior…

Sonic se encuentra con Knuckles, Amy con Big, Silver y Blaze siguen su camino y Shadow es el encargado de destruir las bases secretas en 10 lugares con Rouge y Omega. Aparece un Erizo creado por Eggman con los poderes de la electricidad llamado Static. El destruye la esmeralda y sale Chaos 0.

¿Qué pasara ahora? No se pregunten más, continuaremos con esta historia.

Después de ver que Chaos 0 había vuelto, todos quedan sorprendidos.

Knuckles—No puede ser…

Chaos hace unos ruidos extraños ya que no puede hablar. Tails saca una conclusión.

Tails—Chaos estaba encerrado en la esmeralda maestra, la esmeralda se rompió Chaos 0 se liberó. Tiene sentido.

Sonic—Creo que hay que tener cuidado con él, recuerdan lo que paso ya en Station Square.

Amy—Creo que cuando Sonic lo venció, se volvió bueno.

Silver— Probablemente.

Shadow—No le veo mucho sentido, pero es pasable.

Rouge— Claro.

Knuckles—Bueno, vuelve a la esmeralda pequeña masa destructora.

Blaze—Pero si no es tan malo ahora, con su fuerza nos ayudaría con el tema de Eggman

Knuckles—No parece mala idea.

Chaos 0 de nuevo hace ruidos extraños.

Sonic—Parece que quiere ayudar.

Knuckles— Bueno.

Sonic—Pero ese tal Static. Parece muy poderoso.

Tails—Podría matarte si no tienes cuidado, Eggman parece haberlo diseñado para eso.

Knuckles—Si, viste como hizo polvo la esmeralda maestra.

Sonic—Bueno. ¿Saben qué? Si no lo puedo vencer en forma normal, lo venceré con las esmeraldas caos.

Tails— ¿Las tienes?

Sonic—No, pero podríamos buscarlas.

Todo va bien hasta que aparecen robots por doquier.

Silver—Son los mismos robots que nos sorprendieron hace rato en los bosques.

Chaos 0 los ataca estirando sus brazos y golpeando a todos los robots, y todos quedan sorprendidos por su poder.

Sonic—Genial.

Un rato después todos se separan en sus grupos.

Sonic—Bueno yo venceré a Eggman con Tails y Knuckles.

Shadow—Cumpliré mi misión con Rouge y Omega.

Silver—Seguiré a Eggman también con Blaze. Oye, Chaos ¿Nos acompañas?

Chaos 0 hace ruidos extraños, que por su lenguaje corporal decía: Sí.

Amy—Bueno, yo, Cream y Big iremos a vencer a Eggman

Cream y Big— ¿Por qué?

Amy—Venceré a Eggman para que Sonic se impresione y se enamore de mí.

Y todos se ríen excepto Amy.

Amy— ¡Oigan, no era una broma!

Knuckles—Ah, lo olvidaba. Debía reconectar la esmeralda maestra.

Knuckles lo hace y todos marchan a su destino.

Mientras tanto, el Equipo Heroes…

Sonic—Ahora ¿Adónde vamos?

Tails ve algo en el cielo, una nueva nave de Eggman. Anteriormente construida y ahora renovada. Era el Egg Carrier

Tails— ¡Miren! ¡Es el Egg Carrier!

Sonic—Vamos allá.

Knuckles—Como no, chicos.

Ahora con el Equipo Rose.

Amy—Vaya, fue una sorpresa encontrarme a Sonic en Angel Island.

Cream— ¿De qué hablas? Tu plan era seguirlo.

Amy—Lo sé, y funciono.

Cream pone cara de indiferencia.

Big— ¿Dónde estamos?

Cream—Parece un mundo de hielo.

Amy—Investiguemos aquí.

Si, ese lugar era Icecap, situado en una parte de Angel Island.

Ahora con el Equipo Futuro.

Silver—Puesto que aquí es una parte muy usada de Skyshine, nos va a tardar mucho.

Blaze— ¿El tren?

Silver—Sí.

Y ven robots de Eggman en la vía rompiendo rieles que están en un camino en el aire, el tren está a punto de irse y el tren se caería.

Silver— ¡No!

Entonces ellos van a salvar ese tren.

Y con el Equipo Oscuro.

Shadow—El próximo lugar es el desierto "Sandy Dust".

Rouge—Destruir bases secretas abandonadas es toda una aventura.

Omega— **Computando… Sandy Dust a 5km rectos.**

Rouge—Es mucho.

Omega—**Detectando Rouge la murciélaga, velocidad 5km por hora.**

Shadow—Omega ya te lo dijo.

Rouge—Callate.

Y con Eggman en el Egg Carrier junto a Metal Sonic y a Static.

Dr. Eggman—Bueno, chicos. Des pues de reconstruir la nave vamos a buscar una esmeralda en Sunshine Beach. Si esos animales no me molestan.

Static—Tranquilo, Doctor. Me encargare de todo.

Metal Sonic—Yo también ayudare.

Dr. Eggman—Excelente.

Continuara…


	5. La playa de los desastres

Luego de reencontrarse con Knuckles y encontrarse con su nuevo rival. Static. Sonic va hacia donde está el reconstruido Egg Carrier que es hacia la playa oficial de la ciudad de Skyshine, Sunshine Beach. El problema es que es de madrugada.

Sonic—Vaya que es fría la playa de noche. Y eso que es verano.

Tails—A veces no hay calor de noche en verano, es más, el mar trae frio.

Knuckles—Si Eggman llego aquí debemos buscarlo antes del amanecer…

Y entonces amanece.

Sonic— ¿Porque no querías que llegara el amanecer?

Knuckles—Llegara gente y será peligroso atacar a Eggman con tanta gente, alguien podría ser lastimado.

Tails—Tranquilo, creo que Eggman está yendo a la parte lejana, no hay gente ahí.

Sonic—Perfecto, Tails.

Knuckles—Buena idea.

_Nivel 1"Sunshine Beach" Misión: ¡Sigue al Egg Carrier!_

Y ellos van siguiendo al Egg Carrier. Y llegan a la parte menos habitada en donde hay un bucle muy grande con una rampa que lleva un túnel de forma circular.

Sonic—Hace cuanto que no vi uno de estos.

Knuckles—No nos vamos a subir a esa cosa ¿No?

Sonic—Sosténganse.

Tails—No te asustes, será velocidad leve…

Y Sonic corre mu y rápido y cuando llegan al túnel Tails se queda trabado en su frase y Knuckles se siente mareado.

Tails—…leve, leve, leve, leve, leve…

Knuckles- ¿Dónde… estoy-y-y?

Sonic—Listo.

Tails y Knuckles reaccionan y siguen su camino.

Sonic— Es peligroso caminar en un túnel. Chicos ¿recuerdan hacer Spin Dash?

Tails y Knuckles— Eh… No.

Sonic— ¿Spin Attack?

Tails y Knuckles— Eh… Sí.

Sonic— Pues, acompáñenme.

Los tres hacen Spin Attack y van hacia la salida.

Sonic— ¡Miren allá!

Y ven al Egg Carrier detenido con el Dr. Eggman al lado del Egg Carrier con un Egg Pawn poniéndole gasolina.

Dr. Eggman— Otra vez no, seguro que no estamos desperdiciando gasolina.

Egg Pawn—No, señor ¡Listo!

Sonic— ¡Hasta aquí, Eggman!

Dr. Eggman—Muy tarde. Ya me voy.

Tails— ¡No tan rápido!

Y Tails dispara un anillo bomba que destruye el Egg Pawn

Dr. Eggman— ¡Ah! Al Egg Carrier.

Eggman se sube y Knuckles da un golpe destornillador al Egg Carrier, lo cual causa un gran daño.

Knuckles— ¡Toma!

Y Sonic da un ataque muy poderoso. El Sonic Boom, que es un ataque de alta velocidad.

Sonic— ¡Toma eso!

Lo que atraviesa el Egg Carrier.

Dr. Eggman— ¡No!

Y entonces El Egg Carrier se destruye y Eggman escapa en el Egg Mobile con Metal Sonic y Static, que estaban escondidos.

Sonic—Que cobarde.

Tails—Me parece raro que no haya usado a Metal Sonic o a Static para atacarnos.

Knuckles— Debe estar esperando al momento final.

Sonic— ¡Chicos, miren!

Tails— ¡Una esmeralda caos de color rojo!

Knuckles— ¡Genial!

Sonic— Solo faltan 6 más.

Tails— Ahora voy a ver a donde hay que ir.

Sonic y Knuckles— ¿Eh?

Tails saca un dispositivo.

Tails—Es un GPS que detecta las esmeraldas en donde sea.

Sonic—Vaya, eso es muy útil, Tails.

Knuckles—Nos ahorrara mucho tiempo.

Tails—Solo tengo que buscar Esmeralda y el color de la que buscaremos y la rastreara. A ver… Esmeralda… Azul… Está en un lugar llamado Hot Mountain. Y esta allá.

Señala una montaña.

Knuckles—Muy bien, allá vamos.

Y nuestros héroes van hacia su destino en busca de las esmeraldas caos.

Mientras tanto, Eggman.

Dr. Eggman—Muy bien, Metal Sonic, eres el encargado de luchar con Sonic para la próxima.

Metal Sonic—Lo tomare en cuenta.

Mientras todos van hacia su destino, Eggman detiene los planes de Sonic para dominar Mobius.

Con la nueva aventura de Sonic nada puede marchar mal.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¡Descubranlo en Sonic El Erizo 2!

Esta historia continuara…


End file.
